I Am Dragon
by The-First-Step
Summary: This is a dedication piece for the amazing "I Am Dragon" - a captivating Russian film (fantasy/romance/adventure) steeped in rich folklore and a unique twist to the "Beauty and the Beast" fable. My fic explores after the end of the film; it involves lemons but is a very fluffy one - by my standards - so SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who have not watched the beautiful Russian film "I Am Dragon/He is a Dragon" (2015), I cannot recommend it enough. It is truly a gem of the fantasy/romance/adventure genre, with superb costuming and stunning CGI. Russian with English subtitles works best, but there is also an English dubbed version on Youtube if you can't find it. **

**The story follows the adventures of Miraslova, the daughter of a duke who is kidnapped on her wedding day by a dragon and taken to a mysterious island. There she meets a strange young man who she names Arman. "I Am Dragon" has this beautiful, folkloric quality. It definitely nails all the right notes and is a genuinely touching film. **

**I have watched it about three times, in only two days, because it's that good, but was devastated to see that there was no community for it. So, here is my "what happens at the very end" fic. I just had to see how their romance bloomed from there.**

**Link to Youtube: **** watch?v=RgCH_yCLgY8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all character resemblances are purely out of respect to this amazing story.**

* * *

Mira lost track of how long she and the dragon remained curled together upon the floor of the altar room. It could have been hours, years or even centuries, but all she could sense was the weight of him and his almost unbearable heat pressing against her. It should have frightened her, but she no longer feared the dragon. He was Arman... and Arman was him. To love only one would have been a shallow, ugly thing. So she waited, basking in the eternity of his warmth, growing familiar with the shape and weight of her dragon.

After a while, slowly and gently, she ran her hand over the scales of his head, admiring their sheen and strength. They were the same shade of polished bronze, but rougher, as though leather had solidified into sheet metal. She admired the contrast between her white dress and his dark scales. His skin rippled beneath her touch, and a long low growl rumbled through her. She smiled.

"Does that feel good?" She asked gently. He made another low rumbling sound and she smiled.

Moving her hands gently, she explored the ridges and curves of his head... studying his eyes, jawline and horns. The wicked teeth and fiery eyes that had once fueled her nightmares now seemed to shine like precious jewels, and she wondered how she could have misjudged them. She leant forward, pressing her lips once again to his burning flesh. The dragon's body seemed to ripple with visible pleasure and delight, the long tail curling up to encircle them. He pushed her closer and she felt the wind being knocked almost completely from her body as she was pressed into his side.

"Gently." She reminded him between rasping breaths and the dragon physically recoiled, its fiery eyes widened in alarm.

A low clicking noise issued from between its teeth, like the concerned chitters of the furry creature that had once guarded her in The Pit. Mira reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him.

"It's ok. I'm ok." She breathed and he shuddered, rewrapping her in his "embrace."

She let him feel her this time. Let him smell her hair and face, getting to know her scent and feel, as she had come to know his. Finally, after what could have been days or seconds, he pulled away. She gazed into his molten eyes, watching as something not quite human - but not quite animal - stared back at her. She smiled.

"Beautiful." She murmured, gently stroking the side of his face. His male ego more than a little stroked, the dragon preened, making her snort with laughter. Those eyes regarded her, a little hurt, and she shook her head.

"Now now, don't be so haughty. You haven't even told me how beautiful I am." She looked down at her pure white dress, with its layers of silk, brocade and lace, and picked at the blood red beads that hung at her neck.

"And it's my wedding day. Don't you know that it's bad luck not to tell a bride she's beautiful on her wedding day?" The dragon observed her unblinking, then, lithe as a serpent, he drew back from her. Leaving her kneeling on the stone floor. She scrambled after him but after a moment drew back. Burning embers started to detach from his hide, floating into the air as veins of shimmering fiery light began to work their way across his powerful body. The ran from his nose to his tail, trailing along the delicate membranes of his wings until the light became almost too much.

For a moment, the altar room was bathed entirely in the colour of flame, then it faded. In its place was the dark haired figure of the man she loved. Mira rose to her feet and stood on trembling legs, gazing across the room as Arman turned to face her, his handsome face almost unreadable. A thousand emotions seemed to swim in those deep brown eyes and she swallowed thickly.

"Mira…" Her name on his lips was like a prayer, spoken on the knife's edge of a whisper. She took a step towards him.

"You look… beautiful." Mira could feel the tears that began to flow down her cheeks, hot and wet like blood. She ran to him, throwing her arms wide as he drew her in, pressing her as close to him as possible. His strong, lean body curled around hers, sheltering her as though from a bitter wind. There was a strange roaring in her ears and Mira realised that it was the sound of her heart, beating like she'd just run a thousand miles.

"Mira..." Arman kept murmuring her name as his hands trailed down over her body. She shivered and pressed herself closer. She ran her own hands over his skin, tracing her way up his bare chest to his shoulders, then circling her arms around his neck. He looked down at her and for a moment their eyes met. He smiled, and it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Slowly, giving him time to move away, she rose up onto her toes. He watched her, carefully. She pulled his head down towards her and, after a moment's pause, pressed her lips to his.

Her tears flavoured their kiss with the tang of salt, but Arman seemed to crave her like a starved man craved a feast. As their lips connected Mira felt as though her body was being set alight, electricity coursing through her and her feet left the ground as strong up hoisted her up into the air. Parting her lips ever so slightly, she licked and nibbled at his lips, not at all abashed at the soft moaned escaping her. Arman, for his part, seemed just as excited. His flesh seemed to burn white-hot, but where his lips fell, Mira wanted more. She pulled back, breaking their connection reluctantly. Arman's eyes were as dark and turbulent as a storm, his breathing was harsh and there was a wildness to him that she hadn't seen since the first day she'd met him. It seemed like an age, since they were in that Pit. Had it truly only been a few months? Was it possible to fall in love with someone so quickly?

Mira placed one of her palms against Arman's face, relishing as he leaned into it gently. His eyes fluttered and her heart skipped a beat. She was so full of love, it almost hurt.

"Let's go home." She murmured and he nodded, hoisting her higher into his arms. He tucked his arms under her knees and shoulders, carrying her gently up the winding stone steps that curved up the mountain to their sanctuary. The sun was setting as they reached the summit, their view unobstructed as they gazed out over a glittering seascape that held a thousand splendid colours. They watched as the sun dipped below the horizon and the stars twinkled into existence. The world morphed from glowing reds, oranges and yellows to deep purples and midnight blue.

Arman turned and carried her gently into their home. He deposited her onto her bed, which she noted had been left untouched since her departure. He turned away and Mira panicked, thinking that he meant to leave her to sleep below, as he had once done when they were two strangers.

"Please don't leave me." She begged and he stopped dead. Turning to face her once more, Arman knelt by her bedside. He caressed her cheek gently.

"Mira, I'm just going to light the lamps so that you may see more clearly." He said and she nodded, realising how dark it had become now that the sun had set.

As he disappeared to light the lamps, Mira removed her blood-bead jewellery and bone white head piece, letting her brown hair slide free from its prison. Bells jingled softly as she laid the garments to the side, and she quickly removed her rings and earrings. She then began to untie the straps at her throat, which held the heavy brocade and pearl tunic she wore closed. A soft growl made her head snap up. Arman stood in the archway, an oil lamp burning in his hand. Naked from the waist up, as he always was, his eyes were fixed at her throat or, more precisely, at her fingers. She paused and he moved towards her, slow and sure as a tiger through the snow.

"Arman…" She murmured and even from her darkened side of the room, she saw him smile. He placed the lamp by the bed and then faltered, a look of anguished puzzlement flashing across his features.

"Mira…" He paused, looking down.

"I do not know how to love you like a... human."

As inexperienced as she was, Mira realised that he simply couldn't know what to do. She would have to take the lead from here. After all, being called "_they who are born from ashes_" didn't exactly lend itself to a normal means for intimacy. She stretched out her hand towards him.

"I'll show you. Come to me." She pleaded and he looked relieved, bending to crawl onto the silken sheets with her. She moved aside to make room, then coaxed him to lie down. She pressed herself against him, propped on one elbow and gently traced her fingers across the muscles of his chest. He groaned and made to sit up, but she pushed firmly to keep him reposed.

"Relax, my love, just let me touch you." She cooed and he relented, lying still and watching her with great interest. As she continued her attentions, keeping her fingers light and bringing her hand lower, towards his belly. He jerked suddenly and let out a small gasp. He stared at her, eyes wide, and she leaned down. As their lips met once again, the same incredible jolts of lightning coarsed their way through her, making her breath come short and her toes curl. She moaned and his hands came up to cup her face. He applied more pressure to her lips, forcing them open and raking his teeth along her bottom lip. The shock of it sent tingles down her spine and she moaned again, louder this time. Encourage, he pressed on, moving his hands to her shoulders then to her throat, pulled back only to make sure the ties were loosened properly before pulling it down and off her arms. The cool night air made the airs on her arms stand straight, and Mira wasted no time pressing herself to Arman again, if only to feel that delicious warmth once again.

Clad in just her shift, Mira pressed her chest to his, delighting in the way the rough fabric pressed against the delicate skin of her breasts. She had asked her sister, long ago, want went on between a man and woman who were married. Her sister had described the mechanics, but had failed to mention the sensations - oh gods, the feeling of him was enough to drive her to frenzy. She brought her hands back to his chest and belly, closing her eyes and exploring him by touch alone. At one point her hand touched something long and hard. Arman jerked violently and broke their kiss.

"What was that?" He demanded and she shied away, unsure.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked and Arman shook his head quickly.

"No, it was… good." He said slowly, as though trying to judge whether it was so. MIra nodded, confidence returning. She waited however, wanting to be sure.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked and he shook his head again, taking her face between his palms and pressing a delicate kiss to her nose, both eyelids and, finally, her lips.

"Never…" Arman murmured and Mira smiled. Pulling her courage together, she returned her hands to their original task, gently but determinedly exploring her husband's human body. She was now resting half way a-top him, her legs curled around his and her body propped up by his torso. Her hands roamed southward again, this time prepared for what was to come. This time, when she felt him through his breeches, the jerk did not throw her, instead she pressed a little further, exploring the long length beneath her fingertips.

Arman groaned, eyes flaring red and his skin alighting with streaks of flame. Mira bit back her gasp. She began to hum, a lilting lullaby that she knew soothed her dragon. As her dragon faded back into Arman she kissed him gently. She pulled back and, grasped the edges of her shift, pulled it over her head in one sweeping motion. Arman ran his gaze along the length of her body, his eyes revealing nothing. Now bare as the day she was born, Mira felt her courage waver. She lowered her gaze and instinctively brought her arms up to cover her chest. She was stopped by Arman, who proper her chin with his finger and smiled at her.

"You are beautiful." He whispered and Mira felt her heart singing loudly in her chest. Relief flooded her entire body and she smiled, her lips quivering slightly. Arman ran his hands down her neck and back, smoothing the skin of her hips and thighs, then returning to cup her buttocks. She squeaked as he used his leverage to bring her more on top of him. They both laughed.

"Your turn." She whispered and Arman nodded,shifting her to grasp the tie of his breeches. Expertly, he unravelled it in one swift movement, pulling it out from under him and tossing it away to where her clothes lay. Naked, they lay against one another for a moment, relishing the feel of each others' bodies, learning (again) the shape and feel of the other person.

Mira shifted, pulling Arman on top of her. He brought his forearms down to support himself, keeping their lower bodies connected but making sure not to crush her. Mira felt a rush of something hot and prickly race through her core as his member pressed against her hip. Good gods, he was hot! Burning her almost, but in a way that made her squirm in pleasure. She reached down, finding him again.

"You have to... " She paused, blushing. Arman waited, his eyes wide and trusting. She could easily get lost in those eyes.

"Kiss me." She murmured and he did, devouring her mouth and instinctively pressing his hips to hers. They both groaned. Her hands ran down his back, coming to rest on the back of his hunches, tracing small circles with her fingertips before grasping his hips and guiding him back and up, just enough for her to reposition her own hips. Now, they were more aligned. At least, that's what she hoped… She kissed him again, kicking her hips up and into his, rubbing against that hard, velvety smooth rod.

There was a lot of wetness between her legs. Mira was unable to tell how or where it had come, but she was sure it hadn't been her bladder. Flushed with the moment, and a little embarrassment, she parted her knees a little and felt the end of him against her. She jolted. This time it was Arman who faltered.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and she nodded. She shifted and titled her hips, feeling instinctively where he was and where he might fit.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, a note of anxiety in his voice. She stopped and leaned up to kiss him.

"Never…" She breathed and he moaned.

"What do I do?" He asked and she stroked his back encouragingly.

"You need to… place yourself... inside of me." She answered quietly and he nodded. She smiled and bucked her hips forward, feeling for him again, hoping he understood. He pressed forward and Mira stifled a gasp as he entered her.

It wasn't entirely smooth. In fact, it hurt. What's worse, he wasn't even all the way inside, as her lower muscles had seized around him. She felt tears leak from the corners of her eyes and tried to turn her face away so he wouldn't see.

"Mira… oh Mira, I've hurt you." He moaned and Mira swallowed. She hooked her legs behind his thighs, holding him to her.

"Just… breathe…" She murmured and they did. In, then out. In, then out. As they relaxed, the pain subsided. Arman shifted and slid deeper. Amongst the pain, Mira felt the first stirrings of something else.

"Do that again." She said and Arman complied, watching her face carefully. He drew back, then moved forward and Mira moaned. Arman's smile started to return. He repeated his motion, using his arms to balance and thrusting forward with his hips.

"Mira, my love…" He crooned and Mira felt something begin to coil within her belly, low and tight, as though ready to spring. She leaned up and kissed him, running her teeth along his lips and grinning as he moaned her name. Her hands clutched at his back, the nails digging into the flesh. He groaned but a low rumble sent warm shivers down her spine to that still coiling spring.

"Arman…" She whispered and another low growl echoed in her ear. His breath was hot and rasping, she shivered as it tickled her neck and ear, ticking that coil ever closer to sprining.

"Say it again, Mira." Arman begged and she smiled softly.

"Arman…" She repeated, allowing her voice to wash over him. Arman, her dream. Her love. Her husband. She felt her breath beginning to catch in her throat and tried to keep her wits but, with one last push of his hips, Mira felt her world explode like one of Arman's "_celestial flowers._" As her mind went blank and her body seized and shock, Mira felt as though she were rising on clouds. The sensations were everywhere and nowhere, intense and yet so very faint. She could hear her own voice, calling for Arman, as though through a thick fog. Then, reality came crashing in and she gasped.

Arman was called her name, his hips still moving. She could feel him, moving inside her, although his rhythm was jolted and chaotic. It was as though he too was losing control. She kissed him.

"Arman… let go." She murmured and he groaned.

His eyes flared flame-red, the veins of his body standing stark and fiery against his skin. His hips jolted and jarred against her, and he collapsed, his arms giving out as he came to rest atop of her. They lay like that for some time, unable and unwilling to move. Her limbs were like spring slush, utterly useless. She felt a wide smile stretch across her face and she looked up into her husband's face. He was gazing at her in awe, his brown eyes wide and swimming with some emotion she couldn't name. He push away from her, rolling onto his back and lying there, his chest heaving. She rolled to curl into him, burying her head into the space between his neck and his shoulder. His arms came up to encircle her, and she felt him press a kiss to her hair.

"Mira?" Mira looked at him.

"Is it always like that?" He asked, his expression hopeful. She giggled.

"Oh no," She muttered, delighting in his crestfallen look.

"It only gets better."

She barely had time to register his movements before he'd caught her up against him, pressing another round of kisses to her lips and face.

Some time later, when her husband was finally sated (dragon stamina was clearly no small thing), Mira snuggled into him sleepily.

"I love you, Arman." She said and he smiled softly, stroking her hair gently.

"All of you, from now and until my last breath."

"I love you, Mira." He repeated and tapped her nose softly.

"Dragon and man, from now and until our last breath."

They lay together until dawn, staying awake just long enough to watch the sunrise onto the first day of the rest of their lives.

* * *

**And there you have it folks. The first installment of "I Am Dragon" fanfiction. **

**If you liked it, please review (although another great thing you can do is watch the film, it's truly amazing)! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi everyone, **

**Firstly, I just wanted to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. You have been so encouraging and kind with your comments, and I'm glad I could bring you a small slice of "I Am Dragon" - it is one of my favourite non-English fantasy films to date and I'm sad it doesn't get the recognition it should. **

**Secondly, I'm posting this next chapter hesitantly, as I'm not sure if you're interested in a continuation story or just little snippets of their life together. Let me know either way.**

**Hope you enjoy it, as always I own nothing but the computer I use to write my FFs. **

* * *

When Mira awoke, the light streaming through the gentle folds of the silken drapes around the room told her that the sun was already high in the sky. She stretched like a cat, watching with a smile as dust motes danced through golden sunbeams, warming the air and tickling her skin gently. As she moved her legs, she felt a twinge between her legs. The sensation thrilled her, rather than alarmed her, and her grin widened as she reflected on her night with Arman. Her husband. She bristled with delight. No longer was she just a bride.

As her drowsiness wore off, Mira realised that the bed beside her was empty. She sat up sharply.

"Arman?" She called, tilting her head to listen.

Silence reigned and she frowned. Mira raked her gaze over the wide chamber, feeling her heart sink as she found it empty of her beloved. She got to her feet, moving to the arched doorway and peering out onto the sundrenched island.

"Arman?" She called, louder this time. She strained to hear a response, but all she could hear was the wind whistling around the island.

_Where was he?_

"Arman!" She called again. Her voice was snatched by the gentle breezes, sweeping away to she wherever her husband had taken himself… or at least that's what she hoped.

"Arman…" Her voice caught in her throat and she realised she was close to tears.

A ragged breath caught in the back of her throat and she scrubbed at her eyes furiously, trying to fight away a growing sense of hurt. Taking deep breaths, she attempted to calm herself down, moving over to the ledge overlooking the ocean. It was rather hot, so perhaps Arman had simply gone for a swim. Using the ledges' height, she could search the foreshore below for him. She leaned forward for a better look-

"Mira!" A strong arm grasped her around the waist, yanking her back from the edge.

Mira whirled around to find herself face to face with Arman. She threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly against her. The ever-present heat of his body drove the fearful shivers away and she felt herself relaxing as his strong arms came to rest gently on her back.

"Where were you, Arman?" She whispered, unable to keep the sadness from her tone. "I woke up and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry Mira. I only left to find us some food. I thought that you would be hungry when you awoke, especially after last night." He explained gently, his confusion evident.

Mira flushed, knowing that she was being irrational. Yet, it had scared her to find him gone; almost especially because of last night.

"I thought you had left me." She said softly, refusing to look up from their embrace.

She pressed her face into his chest, using his heat to remind herself that he was there. That they were both there, that this was real.

"Mira… I would never leave you." Arman murmured, his fingers tracing a gentle pattern across her shoulders.

"And not just me, but the dragon would not leave you either." He said with a small touch of pride.

Mira smiled then, despite herself. She looked up, meeting his concerned gaze and smoothed a strand of brown hair away from his face. She pressed a small kiss to his chin, grinning as he blinked in surprise.

"I know, Arman. It's just a human thing I guess." Her glee died down as she reflected on why she had been so upset. She swallowed thickly, tightening her arms around her husband's shoulders.

"I have to keep reminding myself that this is not a dream. That I am here... with you… with you both. And, that I won't just wake up back at the village-" She broke off, unable to continue. With her words, Arman's embrace tightened. His breath tickled her ear as he exhaled pensively.

"Although I cannot dream, I believe I understand your feelings." Arman murmured and Mira looked at him curiously. He frowned slightly, his brown eyes flickering as he searched for the right words.

"When you left- no, when I drove you away... it was as if a piece of me went with you. A piece of me that I didn't realise was there… but once it was gone, I knew I couldn't live without it."

She nodded, understanding him completely. It was how her own heart had felt; as thought it had been split in two.

"That's love, Arman." She explained with a small smile and Arman's frown transformed to delight.

"Then it is real? All of this? You and I, here. For always?" Mira nodded, her grin widening as his excitement aroused her own.

"Yes Arman." Without much warning, he leaned forward and pressed his hot lips to hers.

Shocked, but delighted, Mira returned his kiss. She moaned as his tongue brushed against her bottom lip, relished the electric feel of his lithe body against her own. Hungry for more, she leant into him desperately. She wanted, no, _needed_ more. As their kiss deepened, that powerful, jolting sensation in her abdomen flared to life and Mira felt its tingling fingers coursing through her limbs.

Yet, all too soon, Arman pulled away.

Breathing hard, Mira noted that his face was flushed as he pulled back. Judging from the heat in her own cheeks, she guessed she was just as inflamed. She didn't care, as she was utterly mesmerised by the look in his eyes. Usually a warm but earthy brown, now they literally burned as he looked at her, a fiery glow reflecting the blazing sunlight around them. Mira looked down, suddenly overwhelmed by the depth of his naked emotions.

The men of her village had never been ones to show so much feeling. It was considered below them, suitable for women and children, but never for them. Her father had never really shown more than stern affection for her and her sister. Before her failed marriage to Igor, Mira would be hard pressed to remember the last time she had seen him cry. Perhaps, when her mother had died, but even then, she could not say for certain.

If she had still been in the village, it would have been strange to see so much emotion on her husband's face. Yet on Arman it was like those golden sunbeams; gentle and life-giving, warming her from the inside out. She looked back up at him, placing a hand against his jaw and stroking the soft skin of his temple with her finger tips. His eyes fluttered shut, tranquility radiating off his body like physical waves.

A sudden gust of wind broke her thoughts and she shivered as is tickled against the skin of her arms and legs. She remembered, with no small sense of horror, that she was undressed, save for her small shawl... and standing on top of a mountain no less.

She gave a small shriek and broke away from Arman, fleeing back to the shelter of their home. Mira heard Arman running after her, but ignored him while she dived towards the bed, wrapping the fabric desperately around her body. She buried her face into the pillows, unable to look up even as she heard him crashing into the room behind her. She felt his weight ease onto the bed. Her face definitely felt as though it was on fire now.

"Mira! What happened? Are you alright?" She felt Arman's fingers gently brush to skin of her upper back. She nodded, still refusing to look at him.

"Mira please, what happened? Are you hurt? Did I do something wrong?" In the end, it was the guilt in Arman's voice that made her face him. The gutted look on his face made her chest hurt. She shook her head.

"No, Arman, you didn't." He looked utterly unconvinced, looking at her warily. She licked her lips.

"It was just-" Mira shuddered, bringing a hand to her face. "Gods, I ran out of here in nothing but my skin."

Clearly, of all the things he had thought she was going to say, that had not been it. Mira was shocked to silence as Arman laughed. Highly offended, she slapped his shoulder and he paused. His laughter came to a stop when he caught sight of her rather crestfallen look.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She asked tartly and his eyes flickered uncertainly.

"I am sorry, Mira, but I do not understand. Why does it matter?" He asked innocently and Mira remembered that moment in The Pit, all those weeks ago, when he had watched her undress to apply salve to her wounds. She remembered her anger, and his confusion...

Mira sighed, feeling her anger ebb away. Arman didn't see bodies the same way… and how could he? He'd been raised as a dragon, and what dragon felt shame at the sight of a naked body?

She only felt shame because of her own upbringing, from the years she - as people did - spent hiding her body from the eyes of other humans. Indeed, the elders had always placed a high value on the modesty of women. After a certain age, it had been pressed upon her - from all sides - that her individual value was connected very strongly with how virtuous she appeared to others, and that her virtue was intrinsically connected with her modesty. She knew that she shouldn't feel this way, particularly since Arman was her husband now... but it was easier to think that than to believe it.

Mira sat up slowly, still being careful to keep her body wrapped in the silken sheets. She smiled tightly at Arman and took one of his hands in both of hers. She smoothed a thumb over his knuckles, noticing the spiderwebs of light that danced beneath his skin at her touch. He - and the dragon - were clearly on edge, and she had to try and sooth them.

"Arman, do you remember when we first met in The Pit?" He nodded, his eyebrows furrowing slightly at the memory.

"Remember how I got angry with you, for looking at me?" At his second nod she sighed, struggling to find the right words.

"Well, that's _another_ human thing. Humans don't… we don't show our bodies to the world, Arman." She explained, but her words only seemed to confuse him more.

"But why? You are beautiful, Mira. You _should_ show yourself to the world." He stated emphatically and Mira felt her cheeks flame at the thought.

"No Arman, it's considered rude or... inappropriate, to do that. It's why humans wear so many clothes." She said softly and he shook his head, clearly bewildered.

"I see, I thought it was for protection or for decoration... like feathers on birds. I didn't realise you held so much shame... for something so natural." Mira hung her head, trying to stop the barb of his words from piercing her heart. She knew he didn't mean it like that.

"If it is so wrong, why then did you undress for me last night, Mira?" He asked softly.

_Oh Merciful Gods... why?_

If her face hadn't been burning bright red before, it was now practically the colour of her blood-bead jewelry. Mira scrambled for the right words. She had to get this right but it was difficult. Squeezing the hand that still lay within hers, Mira brought it to her lips gently, smiling as her touch left fewer fiery traces along his skin.

Her dragon was close by, just below the surface. The thought comforted her. Her dragon and Arman needed to know this. She would have to be strong, to teach them, to show them herself, honestly and openly.

"Because, I love you Arman. Because it is important that a husband and wife share themselves like we did. It is a way of connecting with one another, and the way to make babies." She explained and looked up as Arman went rigid in shock.

"_That_ is how humans make their babies?" He asked incredulously and she nodded, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"It is a much nicer way than the way dragons do it." He murmured softly and Mira was inclined to agree.

His eyes darkened as he reflected on those terrible memories that were simultaneous his and not. Mira leaned forward, bringing her face to his. She placed her hand against his cheek, soothing his troubled brow with gentle fingers.

"Yes. In a way that is why it is so special to us humans, and something private. Coupling is something that you share only with the person you love." Mira blushed again as his eyes raked down her body, clad only in its thin sheet of silk.

"Will you have a baby now, Mira?" He asked curiously and Mira mused pensively. She hadn't given that much thought, although now it intrigued her as she looked down at her stomach. She wondered if life had already sprung there. Was it even possible for her and Arman to have children?

"I don't know. Sometimes couples can go many years without having children, while others have a baby very quickly." Mira looked back to him and allowed herself to relax. She chided herself on her earlier foolishness. Arman was her husband now... and the only other being for miles and miles. She'd have to get used to the idea that she didn't need to live by the village's rules anymore…

"It would be a beautiful thing, to have a child." Arman whispered, breaking through her thoughts. Mira felt her heart swell with love.

"Yes, it would be." She agreed and he smiled at her, leaning forward to press another tender kiss to her lips.

She felt her breath hitch as he leaned into her, forcing her back onto the pillows. His strong arms wrapped themselves around her and she arched upwards, pressing herself as close as she could to that lithe, muscular body. The place between her legs twinged again, but she ignored it as the intense, coiling sensation began again in the pit of her belly, warming her deliciously from her centre to her toes.

One of Arman's hands came to rest upon the swell of her chest, his rough fingers teasing her soft skin through the thin silk. Mira couldn't help the moan that escaped her. He felt good.

And he was impatient too.

Arman pulled the sheet away from her body, sliding beneath it himself and leaving her bare once more beneath him. She squirmed, instinctively timid, but surrendered against him, forcing herself to trust this new relationship, to trust their bond. She kissed him hard and this time felt his own rumbling moan against her mouth. His hot, ragged breath against her skin made the coil in her belly tighten even further.

She reached down, tugging at the knot of his loose breeches. Mira enjoyed a flash of triumph when it came apart, the fabric falling away from him just as easily. As they lay against each other, she pulled back to smile at him. Arman grinned back, rolling them to reposition himself once more between her legs. Leaning forward, he braced himself carefully on his forearms, staring directly down into her face. She arched upwards, kissing him fiercely, then felt around, eventually grasping him gently and guiding him towards her opening.

At first, there was nothing but a delicious filling sensation, then a harsh stinging began to creep through her lower abdomen. She tried to ignore it but he sensed her hesitation.

"Mira…?" She leaned up and kissed him, smothering his words.

Arman groaned and pushed forward once more with his hips. This time however Mira flinched as a hot streak of pain flashed through her, drawing a sharp gasp from her. Arman froze, colour leaching from his face.

"Mira, are you alright?" He pulled back immediately and Mira swallowed, unable to shake the stinging sensation from between her legs.

She nodded, attempting to smooth her frown away, but Arman pulled back. She watched as he reached a hand down between them, jolting as she felt his rough fingers against her delicate flesh. She flushed as he brought his hand back to them, then noticed the faint bloody smears on his fingertips.

"You're bleeding, Mira!" Arman cried in alarm, sitting back and trying to look to where his fingers had been. Mira scotted back and anxiously looked down to see a small stain on the sheets beneath her.

"Oh, Mira. What have I done? I've hurt you. I promised that the dragon would never harm you, but look at what I have done." Arman moaned miserably, moving rapidly back from her.

Mira stopped his progress by throwing her arms around his neck, drawing close and pressing a soft kiss to the soft skin beneath his ear.

"Arman, no, I think- I think that's normal." She said calmly, racking her brain to try and remember those odd conversations she'd shared with her sister, and the mutterings of the older women she'd heard over the years.

He stilled beneath her embrace, when she met his gaze once more he looked aghast, but she smiled, encouraging him to roll back onto his side. He did so, watching her carefully. His arms came to encircle her gently, the fingers rubbing soothing patterns on her skin.

"I have never done what we did before, Arman. I think, for a woman, it is normal to hurt a little afterwards." She explained and Arman looked heartbroken.

"That feels like a flawed design." He muttered and she chuckled.

"I doubt that it's forever, but maybe we should just wait until I am healed before we try again?" He nodded anxiously.

"Yes, we can wait." He said firmly and smoothed a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

He ran his fingers over her cheeks, across her lips and then to the skin beneath her jaw. Mira's eyes fluttered at the delicate touches, arching slightly as it made her feel warm and tingly all over. His strong arms squeezed her in a tight hug, which she returned, then she laughed as her stomach growled loudly. Arman's eyes glittering with amusement.

"You're hungry Mira. I told you that you would be." He said with a smirk and she nodded, realising that she was utterly ravenous.

Arman nodded, unwrapping himself from her and standing up. After a moment's hesitation, Mira followed suit, pulling on a long purple robe from the many that lay scattered about the chamber. Tying it securely around her waist, she turned and tugged the sheets off the bed, piling them together in a large heap by the door, then followed her husband out to the wider chamber. From here they could look out over the island without the full force of the sun in their faces.

Arman assisted her onto a pile of cushions, despite her protests, then went to fetch something for them to eat. He returned not long afterwards, carrying a plate of fruits and a bronze jug of what she hoped was water. He settled down next to her, placing the foodstuffs in front of them. Mira took the jug and tilted it over her hands, rinsing them with some water before leaning across to snatch a fruit from the bowl.

She leaned into Arman as she looked at the large purple and red fruit in her hands. It was about the size of her two hands placed together and when she pulled the skin apart to take a bite, the seeded white flesh inside was tart but delicious. She smiled, enjoying the strange flavour immensely. Arman had taken up another of the strange fruits and they ate in a comfortable silence, basking in the warmth of the sunny day.

Their meal was eventually broken by the arrival of the little furry creature, who shrieked with delight when he saw her. Mira managed only a small "hello" before she was struck full force by the wriggling bundle of fur. The creature chittered and clung to her, sniffing her hair and nuzzling into her neck. She giggled, stroking its ears gently.

"Yes, yes, I've missed you too." She murmured and the creature chirped happily. Satisfied that she had returned, it jumped away, landing on nimble paws and pattering over to curl by their feet. She looked over to see Arman smiling at her.

"What?" She asked and he laughed.

"I don't know, I just feel happy." He said simply and Mira melted into him. Then she had an idea. She stood and walked to the cave entrance, looking out over their beautiful island. She turned back to grin cheekily at Arman.

"Teach me to fly Arman." She said gleefully, spreading her arms wide as she ran out and towards the edge of the small cliff.

The sound of feet behind her told her he was in hot pursuit so she pulled up, feeling him collide gently with her back.

"Mira, please be careful." He admonished and she twisted to look at him.

"I have you and the dragon to look after me, I'll be fine." She said confidently and he exhaled in amusement.

"To think, you were once so scared of the dragon…" He murmured and she grinned.

"I just had to get used to him." She said and touched his chest gently.

"Perhaps, he could teach me to fly." She continued wistfully, gazing back over the endless expanse of ocean.

"Perhaps."

Arman stepped back from her embrace and she whirled around to find him glowing, as he had the night before. She watched in amazement as his shape started to shift before her eyes. Snaking lines of crimson worked their way along the lines of his body, which had begun to grow impossibly. A final flash of brilliant, fiery red made her step back and after blinking the tears away, she inhaled instinctively at the size and grandeur of the serpentine beast before her.

He seemed ever larger in the daylight. His iron-hard scales glittered in the sunshine and the great expanse of his powerful wings stretching out behind him as he took a step towards her. Fighting her instinctive alarm, Mira held her ground, meeting his glowing yellow eyes and stretching out her hand. The dragon paused, unsure. A low rumbling sound resounded in his large chest.

"Remember me?" She murmured softly, taking a cautious step forward.

The beast tilted its head, regarding her quietly. An inhuman intelligence lay behind those fiery orbs; ancient and eerie. Another agonisingly slow step forward and she was rewarded with a step forward of his own. Recognition flickered in his fiery eyes and she smiled, breaching the small gap between them and pressing the palm of her hand against the hot scales of his snout. Hot air blew past her face and she leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his. He smelled of metal, leather and the wind.

"Shall we fly?" She asked and the dragon hummed, a low sound that echoed inside her own chest as much as his.

Mira kept her hand against his skin, moving to one side as he stepped forward, lowering his head ever so slightly to allow her better access to his neck and shoulders. She noted the horns at the height of his skull. They had once seemed so frightening and cruel, but in the light of day they now offered an answer to her question.

She traced a hand over the hard surface of her dragon's neck and head, moving slowly up to his horns. They felt strong beneath her fingers and she gripped one curiously, marvelling at the twisted groves running along its length. Her dragon grumbled, swinging his head slightly as though trying to look at what she was doing.

"Oh hush, just let me explore will you." She scolded gently, leaning against the hot skin of his neck as she judged whether it was safe to mount.

There was just enough room for her to sit… if he let her. Hitching her skirt up over her knees, Mira slowly slid one leg over the top of her dragon's neck, pausing every now and again as he shifted beneath her. Clearly a little rattled at her presence, she patted his stroked the top of his brow line gently. He calmed slightly, and she settled herself just behind the base of his skull. He exhaled and she giggled as the vibrations tickled the skin of her bare legs. He was hot and his scales provided little padding for her, but she'd found a position that was comfortable enough and from which she could see as he did. Moreover, his horns offered a valuable gripping post.

As she got comfortable, her dragon lifted his head slightly, raising her feet from the ground. Mira couldn't help the small squeak as she left the safety of the earth. The dragon seemed to bristle with glee and she scowled.

"Very funny." She huffed and he snorted, stretching his wings out behind her.

She gasped at their size, marvelling in their strength and fluidity as he stepped forward, tettering on the edge. Her stomach dropped, but she barely had time to let out more than a sharp exhale as her dragon stepped off the cliff, plummeting towards the ocean below. Clutching his horns tightly, Mira leant back, her body almost lying flat against his. The wind whistled past her ears in a roar and her eyes slammed shut as she braced for impact.

It never came.

At the last moment, her dragon's wings spread wide and she felt their descent come to a sudden stop. Lurching forward with force of inertia, Mira opened her eyes, gasping as he caught an updraft, gliding confidently back up towards the towering heights of the island's cliffs. Mira let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, feeling an indescribable sense of wonder as they soared higher and higher. She let out a cry of delight and her dragon bellowed his approval, their voices mingling on the breezes.

Daring to let go, Mira stretched her arms wide in a faint imitation of her dragon's wings, which beat strongly behind her in a regular, unlaboured rhythm. Their thunder rang in her ears, as did the voices of the winds. Her robe and hair flapped around her madly but she didn't care. She closed her eyes, revelling in the sensations, unable to get enough. They flew onwards, their antics becoming bolder as Mira's confidence grew. The dragon also seemed to be growing accustomed to the feel of her, his movements becoming less and less stilted.

At one point he soared down to the very surface of the ocean, skimming the waves with his talons. The spray struck Mira like slap and she gasped as the salty water cooled her sundrenched skin. She laughed aloud, sliding slightly to one side to brush her own toes against the water. His answering grumble told her he didn't appreciate the returned favour. She remounted, settling back into her regular position as they climbed back into the heavens. Girl and dragon, flying as one.

They continued to ride the winds together, until the sun began to slide towards the horizon and the night forced them to come back down to earth.

* * *

**What did you think? Like it? Dislike it? Any recommendations on what you think Mira and Arman might get up to on their island paradise? **

**Reviews give me life, and all are welcomed. **

**Thanks xx **


End file.
